Tinker
clockwork-hydra.jpg|Hydra 11469.jpg|Condor Clockwork Vorrac.jpg|Boar Clockwork_222x180.jpg|Beetle clockwork gnomes.jpg|Gnomes With his mastery of puppetry and poison, the puppeteer has created complex contraptions of cogs, gears, and sprockets that, when supplied with chakra, move on their own. The contraptions take the appearance of metal spheres when dormant. When infused with chakra and thrown/dropped, the gears begin moving and the sphere expands and takes shape. Inside the spheres are delicate vials that are crushed when the gears kick in coating the entire contraption in poison that spreads on contact. This RU is a cost-efficient RU as it simultaneously deals damage and applies a debuff. Requirements *Puppet RU *Poison RU *S-rank or higher This is a CPE RU Feats Clockwork Hydra- As this sphere grows, it takes the shape of a four-headed hydra. A bite or slash from this creature delivers a fast acting necrotoxin that immediately begins to kill off cells and tissues. cp, -8 END two round debuff NOTE: '''If the user of this technique overcharges it by an additional 40cp, then the damage this technique causes is increased to 80cp, and the -8 debuff turns into a -12 two round debuff. If another 40cp is overcharged onto this technique, the total damage becomes 120cp, and the -12 debuff turns into a debuff that lasts four rounds. This pattern then continues. '''Ex: A 60 cp overcharge grants a 100cp attack, and a -12 debuff for three rounds. Clockwork Boar- This sphere is typical rolled to begin gaining momentum. It expands into a charging boar that attempts to ram and gore an opponent while spreading a debilitating neurotoxin. cp, -8 STR two round debuff NOTE: '''If the user of this technique overcharges it by an additional 40cp, then the damage this technique causes is increased to 80cp, and the -8 debuff turns into a -12 two round debuff. If another 40cp is overcharged onto this technique, the total damage becomes 120cp, and the -12 debuff turns into a debuff that lasts four rounds. This pattern then continues. '''Ex: A 60 cp overcharge grants a 100cp attack, and a -12 debuff for three rounds. Clockwork Condor- This sphere is typical tossed up into the air where it expands into a flying bird. The bird rains a barrage of razor sharp feathers and shuriken like gears over a targeted area. The neurotoxin delivered by this contraption is slightly cumulative, meaning that as the attack is spread (aka more targets) the poison is less effective. cp, -5 SPD two round debuff. '''NOTE: '''This feat follows similar overcharging as above as well as the Multi-debuff chart. Clockwork Beetle- This sphere is set/dropped on the ground. The first thing to emerge from the sphere are the mandibles of the beetle in the shape of drill. The drill spends digging a hole in the ground for the beetle. The beetle reemerges underneath the targeted enemy and clamps down holding the enemy in place as well as delivering a rapid necrotoxin. cp, 10 cp upkeep, -5 END '''NOTE: '''This jutsu does not deal 20 cp worth of damage. Instead it serves as a 20 cp bind. Overcharging works similar as above, except that increasing the cost increases the strength of the bind, instead of damage, along with the poison strength. Clockwork Gnomes- Mechanical gnomes wound up with a key. When infused with chakra and released, the gnome will waddle and seek out their target. They explode upon impact. They are dropped from holes and the hands of the puppeteer and begin seeking their target. (10 cp) Category:Rank Upgrade